Operation: WHAT
by Alphawulf
Summary: What Happened At Treehouse? Isn't it frusterating to wake up in the morning and not know what happened the night before? Well, Rachel has that exact frustration 1x362 Rated T for comparing root beer to beer and something else...


Now loading

Kid's next door mission

Operation: What?

What

Happened

At

Treehouse?

~*~*~Starting Transmission~*~*~

"Ugh, my head…" She sat up rubbing her head. Opening her eyes, she saw she was not at the Moonbase, fallen asleep while signing papers, or at her house, crashing on her bed, able to relax for a bit, not having to worry about paperwork at all. No, she was in a place that seem familiar, but she couldn't figure out why, until…

"I see that you're awake." A voice stated. She looked around. A boy was sitting in a chair in front of a monitor. He stood up and walked over to her. "Hot chocolate? It'll soothe your headache." He explained as he handed her a mug of hot chocolate. Taking a sip, she suddenly knew where she was.

"So, why am I here at Sector V?" She asked while taking another drink.

"There was a party, you see, we had it for no reason but to have fun and to be a kid. Although, someone did bring root beer…Do you remember any of this?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"It's all a blur. Can you give me a list of operatives who were here so I can piece together exactly what happened?" She asked

"Maybe if I continue explaining it'll jumpstart your memory. I'll begin from when you got here…"

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

There was a knock at the door. Not like anyone could hear it though. The music was turned up so loud you couldn't even hear your own voice. The door burst open, and in walked Numbuh 362, supreme leader of the KND. Her hands were balled up in fists, and she looked ready to explode. She tried in vain to get people to notice her, but the music drowned out her orders. Not far away, another operative was watching her and her frustration. He walked up to her and motioned, pointing down a hallway. Reluctantly, she followed, and soon the music grew faint. There was still a bunch of people, but instead of dancing like idiots, this group was talking, snacking, and playing with their yipper cards or rainbow monkeys.

"What is with this, Numbuh 1?" She growled at the operative, which earned a shrug in response.

"It's just a party. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal! Every single operative is here! What if an adult attacks the candy store or something?" She countered.

"Don't you know? It's national 'Evil adult holiday' today!" He informed her. "Come on, loosen up, it's a party!" She didn't look convinced. Suddenly, the music stopped and a voice erupted from the other room.

"We've got root beer!" was what echoed through the treehouse. He looked at her with a shrug.

"I'll get you one." and with that he disappeared down the hallway.

~*~*~EndFlashback~*~*~

"…I actually don't remember much of anything after the root beer fiasco. But I do know you were still pretty hung up on root beer in the middle of the night." He said while shaking his head. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"And what makes you say that?" She questioned him. He went slightly pale an reluctant to answer.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Maybe if you look around the treehouse, it'll spark your memory." He changed the subject. A still suspicious Rachel threw off the blanket that she was under and followed him through the treehouse. She put her hands in her pockets as they wandered. Her fingers felt something.

"A bottle cap?" she spoke aloud.

"Yea, everyone had a lot of root beer…a lot." He shuddered. When they entered the main room, it made Rachel take a step back.

"Whoa, it looks like a tornado hit!" Her eyes grew wide. The furniture was upturned and torn in places, there was food scattered around on the floor, and there was shattered bottles all over. As she looked at the dance floor, memories flooded back. Dancing, blaring music, dancing with whoever was within reach.

"…Hello? Rachel?" He waved a hand in front of her face. Blinking, the memory faded into the back of her mind.

"I-I remember…I was dancing with any male operative that was within reach." She felt a tang of disgust at the memory. This made Nigel's head lift up a bit.

"Oh yea, now I remember. That was insane."

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

After finishing off her third root beer, she had the urge to dance. She grabbed the closest boy, who was just as filled with root beer as her, and started to dance. Soon, she abandoned the first boy and got another. This went on for a while, and in a corner, away from the mosh pit of people, he stood watching, a frown fighting with a smile to overtake his face. Supreme leaders were supposed to be the sensible ones, but he was glad she was having a good time, it's good to take a break from paperwork. He sighed and took another sip of his root beer.

~*~*~EndFlashback~*~*~

"…Wow, I don't believe that really happened." She spoke, still dazed from the wild memory. "That was right after you went to get the root beers." She added. Continuing through the treehouse, they reached a pile of pillows and blankets in front of the stairs. An image danced across her vision.

"Do you remember this?" He asked while studying the mess still left from the night before.

"Yea, I was riding down the railings…"

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

She slid down the railing on a pillow, closely followed by others riding on blankets and pillows. Reaching the end, she jumped off, did a flip, and landed on her feet. She was so caught up in her stunt she forgot to move and the person behind her, a certain Irish redhead, flew into her, knocking her off her feet.

"That…was…Fun!" Rachel cheered as she grabbed her pillow and ran back up the stairs to take another turn on the makeshift slide.

~*~*~EndFlashback~*~*~

"If I'm correct, you had gone through over seven root beers." Nigel estimated, after which he stuck out his tongue.

"How can you remember that?" She asked, rubbing her still aching head.

"I had just finished my first." He continued down the hall, and to a big room, which was somewhat the same as the others except…

"Wow, it's way cleaner that the others." She examined

"Well, the room is, but the activity wasn't." He shuddered. In the middle of the room was a non-broken bottle.

"What do you mean by 'the activity wasn't clean?'" She continued to search for something to help her recall a memory, but none stood out.

"There was a game of…" He gulped, "…Spin-the-Bottle."

"Oh no!" She gasped and felt a lump rise in her throat. That was a teenager's game! But there was a question nagging her. "I have to ask, did anything _interesting _happen?" She inquired carefully, which earned a chuckle from Nigel.

"Nah, just a bunch of kids from sectors I rarely see, except…" He smiled, "You lost the bet."

"What bet?" she questioned, then it hit her. "Seriously? I can't believe I don't remember that!" She inwardly smiled. "Who spun it?"

"Numbuh 3 did, and it didn't even land on him, but he got kinda jealous and stepped in between the two. I do wonder how The Kid got into to party anyway…" He let the sentence hang. Suddenly, the two burst out laughing.

"They probably won't even remember." She finally managed to say. Soon they quieted down and stood in awkward silence. "Did I ever spin it?" She asked worriedly. He didn't answer. "Oh no! Who?" She felt as if she was no longer a kid, but a crazy teen. Holding up one finger was the only thing she needed to go into panic mode. She kept saying 'sorry' 'it was the root beer' and other things like that. He held up a hand to silence her.

"Don't worry, I understand." He spoke, staring off into space. She felt very uncomfortable.

"So, uh, do you remember what happened after the game?" She continued on, trying to shake the uneasy feeling surrounding them.

"Well, after the game, you fell asleep on the couch, and everyone else left. I made sure their ships were on autopilot before they left. Y'know, so they didn't crash or anything."

"But that leaves one thing unexplained. Why, when I woke up, was I in your room…in…your…bed…" She froze. What had happened after everyone left. He rubbed the back of his head uneasily.

"Well, uh, in the middle of the night, you woke up, still under the effects of the root beer, and came into my room…" He pulled at the neck of his sweater, acting very uneasy.

"What did I do?" She begged him. He kept silent. "Numbuh 1, as a superior officer, I command you to tell me what happened." She barely kept her voice from wavering.

"Ok, so…"

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

He settled down in his bed, ready to go to sleep after the wild night. What disturbed him most was how Rachel was acting. She even started a game of 'spin the bottle' and, well, kinda kissed him. These were the thoughts as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

An hour or so later, the door creaked open and a figure stepped inside. The door closed and the figure snuck towards the sleeping operative. Moving the covers, the figure snuggled up against Nigel, at which he immediately awoke.

"Rachel?" He sat up quickly. She tried to make him lie back down, which made him want to get away even more. As he tried to stand up, she latched herself around his waist and would not let go.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a too-calm voice. He tried to wiggle from her grasp, but it was to no avail.

"I'm, uh, getting a glass of water." He began to feel immensely uncomfortable as her hands slid in the opposite direction of up, and under fabric. "What are you doing?" His voice shook. She giggled.

"Oh nothing." She said oh-so-innocently. He was finally ably to pry her off. Even though it was dark, he could still see the puppy-dog eyes she was giving him.

"Go to sleep, Rachel." He told her. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms.

"Will you lay back down?" She continued to play innocent.

"Just get some sleep." He walked over to a closet, grabbed a blanket and a pillow from it, and made a temporary bed for himself. He stayed up until he was sure she was asleep, he didn't want a repeat of what happened a bit ago.

~*~*~EndFlashback~*~*~

"Oh…my…I-I'm so sorry!" She stood in shock, the worst feeling of shame overwhelming her. "I-I'd better get g-going." She stuttered out quickly. She went to her ship, and headed toward Moonbase. She did have papers to sign. Her mind wandered to the troubling moment, which she, disturbingly, remembered. It would have gotten a lot, actually greater than 'a lot', more 'unclean' than what happened in the Spin-the-Bottle room. Shuddering, she decided two things: one, that she was glad that Nigel had enough common sense to ignore her when he did, and two, she was never going to a party and having seven root beers, ever, ever, again.

~*~*~End Transmission~*~*~

* * *

**Author's Note: Yea...Don't ask...If anything doesn't make sence, just ask and I'll post it here in the author's note... although don't ask what she was doing...I'm not really into the idea of typing it out... And while I'm talking about reviews, were they OOC? I mean, except the parts where Rachel's hyped up on caffeine...**

**I also made this because I wanted to get people to go to my page and vote in a poll on how descriptive you like stories. I'm not ordering you to do all the stuff mentioned here, I'm just suggesting...so yea I think I'm done typing now...This is probably the longest one-shot I've made, around three and a half pages...although that's with the first part that takes up around a fourth of a page...or something...I'm gonna stop now**

**I'm just adding this, cause I thought it might be confusing. Around the part where they are talking about a bet around the 'spin-the-bottle' part, what he's saying is Numbuh 3 spun the bottle, and it landed on The Kid, but Numbuh 4 got jealous and stepped between them, and kissed her instead.**


End file.
